Odcinek 6101
30 czerwca 2011 11 czerwca 2015 |reżyseria= Michael Stich |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Rex M. Best |producenci= Bradley Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Edward Scott Ron Weaver Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6100. « 6101. » 6102. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|300px|Amber zapewnia Marcusa i siostry Logan, że pragnie zmienić się dla córkiW starym domu Liama, Marcus informuje matkę oraz jej siostry, że wynajął od Spencera mieszkanie. Gdy zjawia się Amber, Brooke prosi ją o prywatną rozmowę, ale Moore unika byłej teściowej. Niezrażona Logan żałuje, że Amber nie nauczyła się lekcji po związkach z Rickiem i zaznacza, że kłamstwo zawsze dogania osobę. Brooke prosi byłą synową, by dobrze wychowała córkę, a Amber obiecuje, że tak się stanie. Przygaszona Amber tłumaczy, że nie wie, dlaczego podejmuje złe decyzje jedna po drugiej, ale jest gotowa zmienić się dla Rosey. Ma nadzieję, że jej córka w przyszłości stanie się silną "Loganką". Siostry Logan oraz Marcus wydają się być poruszeni jej słowami. thumb|left|300px|Hope wyznaje Liamowi, że chce poczekać z seksem na odpowiedni momentW domu w Malibu, Liam i Hope usadawiają się na sofie, a córka Brooke powstrzymuje Liama, który próbuje rozpiąć jej bluzkę. Dziewczyna tlumaczy, że nadal nie jest gotowa na seks. Liam, choć rozczarowany, okazuje jej wyrozumiałość mówiąc, iż wie, że to dla niej poważny krok. Loganówna wyznaje, że postanowiła poczekać, aż wszystko się ustabilizuje, a Liam domyśla się, że Hope chce czekać z seksem do ślubu. Oboje zgadzają się, że to staroświecki pomysł, ale Spencer zapewnia ukochaną, że nie chce na nią naciskać. Hope mówi Liamowi, że mu ufa. thumb|300px|Dayzee sugeruje Thomasowi, że powinien powiedzieć rodzicom prawdęW domu Taylor, Dayzee nie rozumie, dlaczego Stephanie i Thomas skrzywdzili Brooke w tak okrutny sposób, skoro oboje ją kochają.Thomas wyjaśnia, że babka obiecała mu po swojej śmierci udziały w firmie, co skłoniło go do oszukania Brooke. Zapewnia jednak, że od samego początku nękają go wyrzuty sumienia. Dayzee dochodzi do wniosku, że Thomas chciał czegoś więcej niż pieniędzy z umowy. On jednak wyjaśnia, że widząc, jak Ridge i Taylor zjednoczyli się w poszukiwaniach jego i Brooke, zatęsknił za dawnymi czasami, gdy rodzice byli razem. Jest świadomy, że kłamstwo nie było najlepszym pomysłem, ale nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. "Doskonale wiesz co powinieneś zrobić", sugeruje Dayzee. Dziewczyna przyznaje, że dobrze jest połączyć rodzinę z powrotem, ale nie na podstawie kłamstwa. Zapewnia go, że pozbędzie się poczucia winy, jeśli przyzna się do prawdy. Thomas obiecuje jej, że rano porozmawia ze Stephanie, a Dayzee obiecuje go wspierać, gdy będzie już po wszystkim. "Wszystko będzie w porządku, jeśli powiemy Twoim rodzicom prawdę", zapewnia Dayzee. thumb|left|300px|Stephanie wspomina chwile przeżyte z BrookeW rezydencji Forresterów, Stephanie spogląda na siebie w lustrze mówiąc, że to ona jest kłamcą, a nie Brooke. Zjawa się Eric, który zauważa, że kobieta wciąż obsesyjnie myśli o Brooke. Stephanie mówi, że myślała o wszystkich Forresterach, którzy ulegli Logan i nigdy nie wybaczy Brooke drogi, jaką musiała przez nią pokonać. Nestor rodu oferuje Stephanie pomoc, ale ona zapewnia, że nic jej nie jest. Tłumaczy, iż żałuje, że nie była w stanie powstrzymać Brooke przed laty, a wówczas wszystko ułożyłoby się inaczej. Eric przytula Stephanie, namawiając ją do pójścia z nim na górę. Kobieta zgadza się, ale po odejściu Forrestera, zatrzymuje się w salonie. Trzymając zdjęcie Thomasa mówi, że musi on zrozumieć mroczną historię napędzającą jej motywy i to, że musi ona bezwzględnie chronić ludzi, których kocha. Kobieta przypomina sobie wszystkie czasy, które straciła na walkę z Brooke i ma nadzieję, że pewnego dnia Thomas swoją babkę i wybaczy jej. Gdy Stephanie wraca przed lustro, zamiast swojego odbicia widzi Brooke. Stwierdza, że nie wszystkie wspomnienia były złe. Wspomina niechętne uściski, którymi się dzieliły, skradzione uśmiechy oraz lojalność w walce z rakiem. Te same momenty wspomina w swoim domu Brooke, po czym uśmiecha się, kończąc pracę z dokumentami. Gdy spogląda na zdjęcie Ridge'a, uśmiech znika z jej twarzy. Tuli do siebie zdjęcie, zabierając je na górę. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Marcus Forrester Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Stephanie Forrester Kategoria:Amber Moore Kategoria:Donna Logan 3 Kategoria:Thomas Forrester 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Dayzee Leigh Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Eric Forrester Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Rosey Forrester